Playing Cupid
by My Name Is R.C
Summary: Sora and Mimi have come back to Japan after a year in America. Will Yamato and Sora be able to repair there "friendship" or will there be a certain . . . twist to their path? A roller coaster of emotions till the very end. Sorato. Sour Candy.
1. The Return

**A/N:** Hi there! This is my first Fan Fiction that I have written so I would appreciate if you, the readers, could give this story a chance and please no extremely bad reviews. I am not the type of person that writes stories but I thought I would give it a shot. If you don't like the story then, tough! Stop reading it. For those of you left . . . Welcome and I hope you like it!

**Diaclamer:** Well . . . I see this as a waste of time so I am going to say this once . . . and ONLY ONCE . . . Not mine!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter one: The Return**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

****

****

****

****

Sora Taknouchi looked out the window from the plane and stared into the clouds._ I can't believe I am moving back to Japan . . ._  
  
"Sora?" asked a voice next to her.  
  
She turned around to face her pink haired friend, Mimi Tachikawa.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Mimi looking at her with her deep brown eyes filled with worry for her best friend. _Sora has been acting strange ever since she found out that her mother wanted to move back to Japan.  
_  
"Oh it's nothing . . . Just thinking . . . I mean, we are moving back you know . . . After all we did live a whole year in America and now we're going back! After all this time . . . I wonder how are all of our friends." She said this a bit too quickly as if keeping something from Mimi. Mimi didn't seem to notice for she replied as if nothing.  
  
"Oh I know!!! Isn't it grande??? I can't wait to see everyone again!!! I bet they will be surprised to find us so grown! Do you think they will be shocked to see my new pink hair? I can't believe we lost contact with them! I was glad I found Izzy's e-mail. I hope he told the others about my letter! I told him that we were coming today! Wow! It was fun in America! I mean I was so home sick there but then when I found out that you were moving there too I felt so happy!!! And that was a year ago!!! Time sure flies by!!! Japan . . . Here we come!!! . . . Boy I'm tired . . . I think I'll just take a nap" And with that Mimi stopped talking, put her head back, and fell asleep. (Sweatdrop . . . ya . . .)  
  
Sora sighed deeply staring at her yapping friend _I wonder why she never goes out of breathe_ and turned back to the window. _We are going to see everyone . . . I wonder if . . . if . . . he still thinks of me??? I wonder if I will have the same feelings for him??? I wonder if he has forgotten me like I told him to??? I wonder if . . . If . . . Oh Yamato . . ._

_  
  
_  
**Flashback**

****

_Sora calmly picked up the phone and dialed a number.  
  
"Ishida residence."  
  
"Yamato?"  
  
"Ya . . . Sora? What's wrong? You sound depressed. Did something happen?"  
  
"Actually . . . yes . . . The thing is . . . I have to tell you something . . . I am afraid I have some bad news . . . I'm well . . . I'm moving . . . away . . . far away . . . to . . . umm . . . to America . . . I don't think I am coming back . . . "  
  
She waited for his reply but heard nothing but silence. She stood with the phone in her hand and doubted that he was even on the phone for she couldn't hear even the sound of him breathing.  
  
"Matt?" she said quietly.  
  
Suddenly after a long pause of silence Yamato's voice appeared from the phone as if magic.  
  
"But Sora . . . why? I mean I thought you and your mother were happy here. Why is it that you have to leave? Why do you have to leave . . . me?"  
  
"I . . . don't know why . . . we have to . . . but I do think it will be best if you . . . and I don't . . . don't try anymore. I mean we never officially went out and I know there are plenty of girls who would kill to be with you."  
  
"Sora . . . don't you understand . . . I don't want anyone else! I . . . I . . . I lo . . ."  
  
"SHUT UP! Please don't say anything! Try to understand that this is hard enough as it! I can't . . . I won't . . . just let me go! This moving away situation just proves that we were never meant to be! I . . . I . . . Good Night and Good bye Yamato . . . " And with that Sora hung up.  
  
Tears formed onto those pink-crimson eyes of hers.  
  
"I love you too Matt . . ."_

**End Of Flashback**

****

****  
  
And with a last sigh that escaped her lips, Sora fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Japan a phone rang awakening a young man from his deep slumber.  
  
Yamato Ishida darted out of his room in a flash with his deep blue eyes scanning the messy apartment for the lost phone. _I think I should start to clean up around here . . . Where is that phone?! It's not in the receiver . . .  
  
_"Ishida residence. Yamato speaking." He answered breathlessly after finding the phone in the kitchen under a pile of dirty dishes left from the night before.  
  
"Hey Matt!!! You know day it is?" asked his best friend, Taichi Yagami.  
  
"Oh hey Tai. No . . . what day is it?" he answered obliviously with a questioning look on his face.  
  
"Have you forgotten already? It's the day when Sora and Mimi come back from America!!! We have to do something for them when they come! Let's have a surprise 'Welcome Back!' party! What do you think?" he exclaimed.  
  
_Sora . . ._ Yamato gazed out the window.  
  
"Umm Yamato!!!! Hello YAMATO!!!" Tai yelled from the phone of several seconds of silence.  
  
"Oh sorry."  
  
"Well then . . . what are we going to do? I think we should wait for them at the airport! What do you think?"  
  
"Umm . . . sure . . . I will see you then . . . Bye Tai."  
  
And with that he hung up the phone.  
  
He looked around his empty apartment onto the clutter where he and his father lived. All his memories of Sora came crawling back to him. All the things that he stored away to the back of his mind came back. He took a deep breathe and went back to his room to get ready to see her again. His thoughts of the last phone call he received from her pained his heart. _I should have done what she told me . . ._

"Sora . . . " he said out loud to no one, "I haven't forgotten you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** What will happen??? (dum Dum DUM!!!) Don't worry for those of you who are confused . . . The plot has not been revealed yet. Stay tuned for the next part! Next chappy . . . A party at Tai's house!!!


	2. The Airport Pick Up

**A/N:** Oh my! I got reviews! I . . . I . . . WOOZARZ! You should have seen me when I checked my e-mails! Had a grin on my face longer than the Great Wall of China! (Not really that long but you know . . . Use your imagination people!!!) . At the end of this chappy I will write to all who reviewed my story! And sorry for the wait . . . I didn't have any inspiration to keep going until I sat down and listened to "The Great Gig In The Sky." Thank you Pink Floyd!!!  
  
**IMPORTANT!:** I know that I promised party for this chappy but sadly that will have to wait till next time . . . Don't throw Sporks at me!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Chapter 2: The Airport Pick Up  
**  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sora! Sora wake up!" Mimi shook her auburn-haired friend in order to wake her. "Sora! The plane has landed!"  
  
"What!!! So soon?" _Did I fall asleep?  
_  
"Come on! Let's GO!!! They are probably waiting for us right in this airport right as we speak right now!! Alright?!" With that she took Sora's arm and pulled her to her feet.  
  
_Oh Kami . . ._ Sora thought to herself I am going to face him. _He will have forgotten me by now . . . I guess I will have to do the same . . ._ She shook the thought of him away and got her bag.  
  
"Let's GO!!!" Mimi yelled out.  
  
She gave her friend a weak smile. "Fine . . . Let's go . . ."  
  
Those two walked out of the airplane and unto to the soils of Japan.

* * *

Yamato fiddled with his hands as he and Tai waited for Mimi and Sora.  
  
Tai looked over at Yamato's nervous figure. "Matt . . . are you ok?"  
  
"Ya . . . I guess I am just nervous . . . You never know if something could have happened to them . . . delayed flight or a crash or something."  
  
Tai laughed really loud, sounding a bit like a nervous chipmunk, then he put a smile on his face that over exposed his teeth to the point where he looked like over-stretched Laffy Taffy.  
  
"Really funny, Matt. Such a kidder. I doubt it though . . ." Tai replied to Yamato's answer while darting his eyes nervously around the airport.  
  
All of a sudden they saw a doorway open and a pack of passengers traveled quickly out the doors.  
  
"Where do you think they are?" yelled out Tai over the noise of the crowd.  
  
"I don't see them . . . but I do see a pink highlighter walking around . . . " Yamato rubbed his eyes to get a better look at the 'highlighter'.  
  
"Umm Matt . . . I don't think that's a highlighter . . . I think it's-"  
  
"Tai!!! Matt!!!" yelled the pink haired person.  
  
"That's Mimi . . ." both of them said together.  
  
But it wasn't the Mimi they remembered. This Mimi _grew_ and grew quite nicely as a matter of fact.  
  
She was no longer the loud, overly-preppy, cutie pie that they knew but a new curvier woman. Her hair was no longer a light brown but a pink color placed with red highlights that framed her face nicely and went a bit passed her shoulder. Her oval face showed off her pretty features, her bright brown eyes and her well-rounded lips with a straight nose that seemed to pull everything together. Her body seemed to be that of a model with her long shapely legs running to them. Her attire consisted of a white flare skirt that reached above her knee along with matching white sandals. Her pink shirt was fitted to her body but had no sleeves leaving her slightly tan shoulders exposed.  
  
She ran to them and embraced them both at the same time, each getting an arm. They embraced her back as she stepped away from them to get a better look.  
  
_They aren't little boys no more . . . I can see that much . . . they are so hot!_ Mimi sighed to herself.  
  
Tai, being the captain of the soccer team, had an incredible body. He was built but not to the point where it was over-exaggerated but you can see the deep cuts of his muscles. He was dressed casual with baggy kaki pants that reached his knees and a white and green sleeveless jersey with the #1 on the back. His bushy brown hair matched his big chocolate colored eyes and seemed to have little lines around his mouth which made you know that he was really a person of laughter. His tan complexion made all his handsome features stand out with pride. He had a big goofy grin on his face exposing his straight white teeth. Tai was what you would call . . . A teenage heart-throb.  
  
"Hey Meems!" he said to her.  
  
"Hey guys! Long time no see! It has been forever since I saw you! How have guys you been!? I have been great! How is everyone else? Where are they? Why didn't they come? Are we going to meet them somewhere? Oh I can't wait see how everyone is! Hey . . . where's Sora?"  
  
_Sweatdrops_ They were partly wrong . . . though her outside had changed she was still the talkative girl they knew a year ago . . . if not worse.  
  
"What?" said Yamato.  
  
"I don't see her. Where can Sora be?" said Tai looking around the airport.  
  
"SORA!!! SORA!!!" yelled out Mimi making both boys wince. She was _real _loud.  
  
"People are looking Mimi . . . " Tai was glancing around to the people staring, "What are you looking at!"  
  
"Oh there she is!"  
  
"Where Mimi?" Yamato followed the direction of her finger.  
  
"I don't see her" said Tai.  
  
"There she is! You guys are surely blind not to see her!"  
  
"Matt, do you see her?"  
  
Yamato turned to Tai and shook his head. "I don't see her."  
  
"Look Mimi. All I see is some hot chick getting hit on by some guy. I see no Sora" Tai said pointing to the direction where Mimi was suggesting Sora was.  
  
_Sweatdrop_ "Tai, no baka! That is Sora!" She rolled her eyes and looked over at the two boys as a look of shock took over their faces.  
  
_Sora?_ Yamato thought in to himself. _Can that really be her? She . . . She . . . WOW!  
_  
From afar they could see her talking to some dude that was clearing flirting with her. With a last fake chuckle that she gave he gave her a card and his lips clearly read 'Call me.' He winked at her and walked away.  
  
As he left she turned around crumbling the paper that man gave her and put it her bag. _No even five minutes in Japan and I already get hit on._ Sigh. _Whatever. The guy must have been blind or something._ All of a sudden she felt eyes on her. She turned her head to see blue eyes staring right into hers.  
  
_Yamato? Is . . . is that . . . That's HIM?!?! He . . . oh . . . wow . . ._ She clutch her bag while staring at him. _Why does he look angry?_  
  
Yamato looked over at Sora and stared right into her pink-crimson orbs. _Not even five minutes in Japan and she can't help flirting with the first guy she sees._ He thought angrily. Then his mind softened as he realized something. _She has gotten over me. _He broke the stare by closing his eyes and looking at the ground.  
  
Tai gaped at her. _Sora??? I guess Mimi isn't the only one who grew . . . Wowsers _(I know . . . Tai seems a bit . . . DUH! But hey! This is my story so I want to hear no complaining! Ok right on to the story!) 

Sora was no longer the cute little tomboy they knew anymore. That she wasn't. Her beauty was indescribable. No words would ever be able to be strung together to capture essence her beauty. Her body was some what goddess-like with all curves in all the right places. Her skin looked like soft white clouds even from afar. Her shining, shoulder-length auburn hair was flowing around her fair face in a some-what natural way. She had gorgeous high cheekbones that shone with a natural blush. Her heart-shaped mouth and her cute little nose were just the assets of her face. Her real prize were her pink-crimson eyes; the orbs of a goddess. One look into her eyes and you were lost in a world of happiness. Though she was beautiful she has this down-to-earth aura about her that made her seem more normal than she was.  
  
Sora took a deep breathe before walking towards her friends. _He isn't angry . . . it's just my imagination. There would be no reason to feel angry . . . Right?  
_  
Her dark shoes softly patted the ground as she walked. She glided with such grace letting her black silk skirt sway around her long pale legs. Her long, thin, black silk scarf was tided to her neck with the knot in the back letting it flow passed her body. Her long-sleeved crimson shirt was fitted in all the right places and flared out at the ends of the sleeves. What was seductive about this shirt was that the sleeves and the shirt weren't attached leaving the softness of her shoulders exposed. (Think tube- top and long glove-like sleeves that start below the shoulder.)  
  
Coming out from his gaze, Tai was the first to make a move.  
  
"Hey Sora!" he said while pulling her into a tight embrace. "You look great! I've known you since you were little and this is the first time I have ever seen you in a skirt! And what's with that shirt? Showing of those shoulders are you?"  
  
Sora punched his shoulder lightly and chuckled to herself.  
  
"Tai, no baka! This is NOT the first time . . . I think . . . Just, Shut up!"  
  
"Alright! Alright! I'll stop! Don't get your panties in a bundle!"  
  
She laughed to herself and turned to Yamato.  
  
"Hey Matt . . ."  
  
Still staring at the ground he managed to mumble a hello.  
  
Sora just looked at him. _I wonder what's wrong . . . Oh he has gotten so handsome.  
_  
She wasn't lying for he was gorgeous.  
  
He had a body of a rock star. His blue flame shirt was fitted enough to let you see his soft yet strong abs. You couldn't see his arm muscles for he was wearing a black leather jacket. He has also wearing black baggy jeans and shoes that were being covered by the jeans.  
  
Sora looked up from his body. He has gotten real tall. And looked at his face.  
  
Even though he was looking at the ground you could still see some of his face including his strong handsome jaw line. Over this past year his features were perfected. His hair was some what honey-in-the-sunlight colored and in a messy-but-perfect hair style which seemed to be natural. His lips looked irresistible and made any girl want to get close to them.  
  
Slowly Yamato raised his head to look at Sora. She gasped.  
  
His eyes were beautiful. The navy colored orbs were the unique eyes that she knew from before and yet they were different. They no longer were the eyes that stared but seemed to look past you and grab your heart.  
  
"Hey Sora . . ." He looked at her.  
  
Slowly Sora embraced Yamato. Yamato's arms went around her shoulders. They stood there for a while making it seem that time was standing still. _Why do you do this to me Sora?  
_  
They reluctantly let go of each other and were silent.  
  
Then Tai, being the laughable person he was, broke the silence.  
  
"So guys . . . How was America? Were you gals always in bikinis?"  
  
Mimi and Sora glanced up at Tai's winking self.  
  
SLAP! SLAP!  
  
"BAKA!!!" they said in unison. Then they all started to laugh.  
  
"What did I say???" Tai was mumbling on the ground.  
  
"So guys . . . I think we should get your bags and go to Tai's hou-"  
  
Yamato was cut of by the screams of fans . . . girl fans.  
  
"OH MY GOSH! IT'S MATTIE-POO! LET'S GET HIS AUTOGRAPH!" With those words a herd of crazy fans ran to Yamato.  
  
"Ummm . . . Matt? How the hell did they know you were at the Airport?!?!?!"  
  
"Oh Mimi. They always find him. They find a way . . . oh yes . . . they always find a way." said Tai in a funny detective voice looking at the fans with narrow eyes.  
  
All of a sudden the herd of fans all jumped on Yamato crushing him.  
  
"MARRY ME MATT!"  
  
"I LOVE YOU SOOOOOO MUCH!"  
  
"LET ME BE YOUR GROUPY!"  
  
"I NEED TO SEE YOUR _HUGE TALENT!_" (Moulin Rouge! HAHA!)  
  
"I WANT TO HAVE YOUR BABIES!"  
  
_Sweatdrops_  
  
"SECURITY!!!" Yamato mumbled from under the pile of crazy people. And as he yelled this, as if appearing out of thin air, his body-guards went and took the fans away as quickly they came.  
  
"Since when do you have security?" asked Sora with a blank look on her face.  
  
"Oh . . . you know my band? Well it has gotten to be real big so ya . . . think about it."  
  
The two girls looked around the airport to see sign of his security.  
  
"I guess they are Masters of Disguise?"  
  
"Yep Yep Mimi!" said Tai in a strangely cheery voice. The kind of voice you use when you know something is coming.  
  
"Who's here?" Yamato asked darting his eyes around nervously.  
  
"Its here! _ITS HERE_!!!" Tai yelled out.  
  
"Who's here?" asked to two girls oblivious to what was there.  
  
Tai narrowed his eyes and spat out in a low whisper  
  
"Matt's biggest fan . . ." (dum Dum DUM!!! For those who guessed that Jun chick you're right!!! Muahahahaha!)  
  
_Sweatdrops_  
  
"What's so bad about Matt's biggest fan? Who is she?"  
  
"Oh Sora . . . you are so naïve. Well you know Davis's sister, Jun? Well that's _it_!"  
  
Tai raised his head to the sky and sniffed the air.  
  
"100 feet and inclosing . . . if we run now we might have a chance for survival."  
  
"WE?!?! What is this we!?!?! She is only looking for me! You have nothing to worry about!"  
  
Just then a person in a detective's coat stood next to them.  
  
Tai glanced over to the person and yelled, "AHA! There you are!" and took off her hat.  
  
"Jun, stop following Matt around! And take of that stupid disguise! That fake mustache does not work for you!" yelled out Tai in triumph.  
  
"But . . . I'm not wearing a false mustache . . ." Jun said looking at him with confusion on her face.  
  
"Riiiiigggghhhtttt!" (Too much Cosmo in my system. .)  
  
BOING!!!  
  
A frying pan had hit Tai's head before Jun was dragged away by Matt's body- guards.  
  
"That doesn't mean they're fish!" screamed out Tai and he tried to get his head back together.  
  
"Don't forget about our date on Saturday Mattie-Poo!!!" yelled out Jun from the distance.  
  
Yamato winced. He was being black-mailed into a date but couldn't tell or then he would be ruined. _Damn her and that picture of me dressed in drags. I never knew I could be that drunk . . . At least on the date I will get me hands on that picture and destroy it. My cool-guy image can't be damaged._ (Some of you might think that she has copies but in this story there will be no such thing. Drags . . . Just imagine Matt as a drag-queen.)  
  
"Date???" asked Sora with disbelief written all over her face.  
  
Tai, being the only one who knew about this situation, said. "It's a long story . . . he'll tell you later."  
  
"Ok . . ."  
  
There was a thick silence between the four.  
  
"How about if we leave now?" asked Mimi trying to break this uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Good idea. Let's go to my house now."  
  
"Alright . . ." Sora replied with out taking her eyes of Yamato who was looking to the floor. _How can Matt go out with that girl? I thought that we . . . us . . . he . . . What was I thinking! How could I expect him to actually take me back? I guessed I disserved to lose him. But to Jun??? It's got to be a joke! It can't be! I won't believe it! I'll just ask him._ "Matt?"  
  
Yamato looked up at Sora's face, but was avoiding her eyes. "Yes???"  
  
"Is the date . . . on your own will?"  
  
"Umm . . ." Yamato looked around the airport. _I know Jun is still here . . ._ knowing this he answered, "I guess you can say that . . ." and he stared at the ground once again.  
  
Sora looked at him in disbelief. _I guess . . . wow . . . I can't believe it!  
_  
"LET'S GO!!!"  
  
"Coming Mimi!" Sora turned back to Yamato and placed a fake smile upon her face, "Let's go Matt."  
  
He looked at her and slightly frowned. _She doesn't care that I have to go on a date with Jun? I guess it's over then . . ._ He put on a fake smile and started walking to Tai and Mimi with Sora beside him. _I am glad that we can still be friends though . . .  
_  
The four of them carried their bags and walked to Tai's car. They strapped in and Tai started to drive.  
  
"Now gals . . . when we come to my house you guys have to promise to close your eyes. There is going to be a surprise for you and I don't want you to ruin it!"  
  
"Promise!" Sora and Mimi exclaimed from the back seat.  
  
Yamato turned on the radio to break their silence.  
  
They drove off into the busy streets of Japan and were headed to Tai's house for a nice surprise reunion.

* * *

**A/N:** Now for the next chappy I PROMISE that there is going to be a party! I mean they do have to see the rest of the gang, though I don't think that I am going to describe them as I did these people in this chappy. Now . . . don't freak out! You guys have to stick to this story to find out what will happen to the couple. NO FLAMES!!!  
  
**Aino Yuy aka Usagi-Hater:** Thank you for finding this story ... interesting. LOL! Don't worry about the Mimato thing . . . it is NOT going to end that way. But you don't have to lie . . . for a beginner I suck! But I promise to try harder! Thanks for reviewing! 

**Angry Piggy:** Kuso, Pack up!!! You better have fun on your vaca! I will kill you if you don't update that cute story of yours soon! HAHA! Thank you for telling me I did a good job! I feel proud! Thanks for reviewing!

**Sorato4eva:** They do have feelings for each other! But will they ever admit it? I'll never tell!!! HAHA! It does get a little interesting in the 4th chappy. You'll see why. Your stories rule! Thanks for reviewing!

**BlueRag:** Thank you for thinking it was coo! Peace out from the phycho Chilena that lives in Florida! Thanks for reviewing!

**Windedlove:** You added it to your favs?!? Blush Awww shucks! When you said "uh oh" for the party you were right! Conga Line! HAHA! Oh and my story is so NOT totally awesome! But thanks for saying so! You have better update your stories or I will be forced to throw my trusty spork at you! Thanks for reviewing!

**SilentStalker:** I am glad to have captured your interest! I have continued! Wait till next chappy . . . its going to get a bit weird . . . LOL! Thanks for reviewing!

**Ishidas girl:** Already has you in her favs I am so glad you like my story! I am a big fan of your work! It surprises me how you can have so many ideas for stories stuck in that head of yours! (I have read ALL of your Soratos) I couldn't write it sooner for this idea come to me recently! You're the greatest!!! Thanks for reviewing!

**Aznw1f:** Thank you for thinking its nice! And no problem . . . I love reviewing stories! I am sorry that I was so persistent on the 2nd chapter but I just was all grrr that it was so short cause it was sooooooooo good! Update! Thanks for reviewing!

**Tatiana:** Oh man! What's up? I am glad you like it! Maca sends her hellos and her I don't knows! HAHA! Well I hope you liked this chappy! But more importantly . . . do you like this website? I told you it was awesome! Well then . . . Thanks for reviewing!

07-10-04


	3. Surprise Reunion

**A/N:** Hey there everyone! Here is the third chapter . . . DadadaDA! I have to apologize for the long wait! I have been in school since August 16!!! WAAHH!!! With all the crap going on in school it is extremely hard to have time to update! For heaven's sake, the school placed me in two foreign language classes (Japanese and German)!! GRRR!!! Ok . . . Anyways . . . This chappy is going to be about the little get-together that is placed at Tai's house! HAHA! I can see it now! (Has stars in her eyes) So many moments I can ruin (Yes, I am evil.) . . . Ok then . . . Onto the story!

**UH . . . Note? : **Sora, Yamato, Taichi, and Mimi are in the range of 17-18 years of age. You make them either or, unless story tells you otherwise.

**Chapter 3: Surprise Reunion**

A loud screech was heard from the parking lot.

Dark ruby orbs looked down from the fourth floor of an apartment building.

Hikari Yagami ran back from the window in her room which faced the parking lot to the living room.

"They're here! They're here! I hope they like the surprise party!" she squealed out as she jumped up and down, excitement clearly showing in her voice.

Takeru Takaishi rapped his arms around his girlfriend's slim waist, facing her back. "Kari, calm down! Don't want to go through the roof, _again_, do you?" he asked, rubbing the back of her smooth neck with his soft nose, "Remember the last time?"

Pink tint crawled at her cheeks. Not quite used to their relationship, she still had trouble controlling her blushing when he would touch her. "T.K. I am calm . . . " she replied sweetly giving him a small peck on the lips, "You can let go of me now, my mother is looking." She added in a tiny whisper.

"Oh, sorry," Takeru replied untangling his arms but standing close behind. He slowly began scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Ok everyone! Hide before they come up!" Hikari's mom yelled out ignoring their embarrassed faces.

Everyone in the apartment hid behind what ever they could find and waited for the arrival of the two girls.

* * *

Tai turned to the girls in the backseat of his car. "See . . . that wasn't so bad! I told you I can drive." He said placing a sweet, innocent smile on his face, completely oblivious to the two girl's shocked expressions.

"Taichi Yagami! What do you mean that wasn't so bad?!?" Mimi cried out in disbelief. "Your driving is worse then getting a zit right in the middle of your forehead!" she finished, in all seriousness, trying to get her messy hair from up to smooth pink.

"No offense Tai but Mimi is right about your driving. I will never again drive around with you . . . _ever_." Sora said calmly patting her face in attempt to get color back into it.

Yamato was sitting in the front seat trying hard not to laugh at the three. He showed absolutely no signs of discomfort for he was far used to Tai's reckless driving. If it wasn't for him Tai would have never gotten his license. He still wondered why he helped him in the first place.

"Let's go guys." He finally spoke up, "Tai's mother is waiting for us to have lunch."

"What!?! I am a mess and you want someone to see me like this?!?" yelled out Mimi, completely appalled by the idea of anyone seeing her less then perfect. (I don't believe in perfection but it fits with Mimi's point of view in this story.)

"Mimi, you look fine." Sora said slightly annoyed by Mimi's outraged response. _I should be so used to this by now . . ._

"Ok Sora. But . . . How's my hair? Does it look alright? Is it? How's my make-up? Is my lip gloss smudged? Where is a mirror when you need one?!?!"

"Mimi . . . you look great, now let's go!" Yamato exclaimed with fake enthusiasm.

But of course, Sora mistook his false complement for pure sincerity. For some reason Sora's stomach squirmed at his words, overcome by an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of it. She looked at Yamato as he stared at Mimi. _Why is he looking at her like that?! I can't believe it! He likes Mimi! Why am I so angry? . . . I don't care. He can crush on whoever he likes. HUMF! _She shook her head slightly and opened the car door.

Yamato looked at Mimi with confused eyes. _Why does she care so much about how she looks? Hmm . . . maybe it's because Tai is here. I have to get them together._ A smirk worked itself onto his handsome face.

Tai noticed Sora step out of the car with a look of hurt and anger in her eyes. Even though he was a goof ball he certainly wasn't at all stupid. He stepped out of his car and walked towards the trunk as she opened it up.

"Sora, what's wrong?" Tai asked, seriousness overcoming his usual upbeat voice.

"What do you mean?" she replied, not looking at him, her fixed stare was instead upon her suitcases.

"Sora, you know I know you better than that. If you have something you need to get off your chest then tell me. I can help-"

"Tai! There is nothing wrong with me. I . . . umm . . . am just . . . thinking about this guy that I met while I was in America." She blurt out with a quick lie.

Unfortunately, Yamato got out of the car in time to hear her last sentence. Anger boiled inside of him as he stared at the ground, bangs covering his eyes.

"Matt? Are you okay?" asked a voice belonging to none other then Mimi. She looked at him then at Sora but didn't understand the secret connection.

Yamato stayed quiet but look at her confused face. He forced a smiled and simply replied, "I have a stomach ache that's all."

Mimi had no idea what went on between Sora and Yamato in the time before they moved to America so she shrugged all her thoughts of them away.

"Ok, let's go inside then shall we?" she replied walking towards the elevator of the apartment building. Sora and Tai walked towards Mimi, leaving the suitcases in the trunk. Yamato quickly followed their path. _Stomach ache? HAHA! I think its just gas. Oh no! I am starting to sound like Tai!_ Mimi blushed at the thought.

She laughed out loud but nobody seemed to notice for they were lost in their own thoughts.

The sound of the elevator signaled them to go inside, riding up towards the fourth floor in silence.

"So . . . who is going to be in your house Tai?" asked Mimi trying to break the silence by using small talk.

Tai smiled at that but didn't answer her question. "You'll see." Was the vague response that was given.

The elevator stopped at the fourth floor. Getting off, they followed Tai to his front door.

"Hold on guys . . . Let me see if my mom is . . . uh . . . decent, k?"

"Alright Tai." Yamato said.

After what seemed like hours (5 minutes), Sora and Mimi started to pace, completely worried about Tai's whereabouts.

"Matt, go see what Tai is doing." Mimi ordered.

"I'll be right back then," answered Yamato as he slipped through the door.

Sora and Mimi got fed up with waiting after 10 minutes.

"Let's just go in" Sora suggested.

"Ok, so much for our surprise. Wonder what it was . . . "

They slowly opened the door and entered the pitch black apartment. There were no lights on and the sun could not shine through the dark curtains, making it seem as though the space was endless. Sora hands fumbled onto the wall, looking for the light switch. After a minute, she found the switch and flipped it on.

"SURPRISE!"

"WHAT THE FU- HUH?!?!" they screamed out in unison.

Everyone that they knew was there, all the old and new digi-destined. Even most of their friends from their old school were there. All of them, cramped in the big apartment.

There was a silence after their exclamation. The people, opposite of Sora and Mimi, were distracted by something. That something was very . . . pink.

"Mimi? Is that you?" a voice asked from behind the crowd.

Hikari came out from behind the group and stared at Mimi for a while.

"Your hair . . ." she said finally, "Is freakin' awesome!"

With that outburst all of those in the apartment started to laugh.

"Welcome in girls. Don't you two look beautiful?" Tai's mother said while ushering them into the apartment. The party was brought to the living room as everyone got reacquainted.

Suddenly, a tall, lanky, yet handsome, young man came up to the girls.

"Jyou?!?!" Sora and Mimi yelled out. _He has gotten so handsome! _

Jyou Kido brushed his long blue silk hair out from the front of his spectacles and gave them both a hug. "How are you two?" he asked with a white smile.

"Great! Never better! . . . Are you leaving?" asked Sora confused by his speedy action.

Jyou scratched the back of his head, "I got to get to work."

"Aw, but why?!?" whined Mimi in a flirtatious voice.

Blushing, he replied "I didn't know it was going to take so long for you two to show up! I have to get to work. I rather not get fired." He placed an apologetic smile on his face as he walked towards the front door.

Sora and Mimi walked him to the elevator and said their goodbyes with warm hugs, promising they would get together some time soon.

They watched as Jyou pulled out of the parking lot and drove off.

"Let's go back."

As they approached the apartment door they were met by a cute looking red head.

Koushiro Izumi stood at the door, slowly lifting his head up to look at them, well . . . mostly at Mimi. He stared at her, admiring her, an obvious spark flickering in his eyes.

They stared back a bit confused at the short boy.

"Umm . . . Hi??" Mimi said, finally breaking the silence.

Koushiro blinked a few times and then smiled. "Don't you remember who I am?"

"Izzy?!?!" Sora yelled out running towards him. As she embraced him, she laughed at her forgetfulness.

"Look at you! You have gotten so cute!" Sora told him, while pinching his cheek.

Slightly red in the face he looked away from Sora and was blinded by pink. Mimi hugged him as tightly as Sora had before.

"Sora is right . . . you have gotten cuter!"

"He He . . . " he said nervously. (The laugh is He not Hee!)

"Let's go inside!" Sora exclaimed trying to drag them both in through the door.

"Wait!" cried out Koushiro.

"What's wrong Izzy?" Mimi asked, looking at him.

His bright black eyes studied the floor. "I have to talk to you . . . In private, please?"

Mimi looked over at Sora's surprised face and signaled for her to go.

Sora silently opened the door and slipped inside catching the worried look on Koushiro's face. _I wonder what is going on with Izzy. Oh well, Mimi will tell me later._

Almost instantly, she collided into a girl who was about Kari's age.

Landing on the floor, Sora saw lavender hair spilling out where the girl fell.

"Yolie?" Sora's eyes widened, "Oh my! I am so sorry! . . . Yolie?"

Sora crawled over to Miyako Inoue's lifeless body. Shaking her slightly she prayed she wasn't dead. _I hope she doesn't get brain damage from her head hitting the ground. _

Sora poked her a few times failing to notice a pair of legs coming towards her.

The person bent down and shook Miyako's shoulder.

"Sweetie, get up." Was the small plee that escaped Ken Ichijouji warm lips. (Everyone say aww!)

Sora was in awe for the figure before her, who was vaguely familiar, was extremely handsome. _Not as handsome as Yama . . . No, Shut up!_ "Umm . . . Ken?"

(For those who saw the last episode of the second season, you know how you see all of them grown up with kids? Well my sister, Macarena, and I thought Ken as an adult was the hottest one there! Followed by Yamato! I know that the two definite couples are Ken Yolie and Sora Yamato, but does anyone know if T.K. and Hikari end up together?)

Ken's piercing blue eyes looked up from Miyako's resting body to meet Sora's eyes. "Hi."

A soft moan escaped the body between them; slowly, colorful brown opened up to greet Sora's face.

"Sora!!!" yelled out Miyako as they all stood up.

Smiling tenderly, Sora hugged the girl who was in front of her.

"I must have hit my noggin or something cause my heads throbbing!"

Sora gave her a guilty smile as they heard a throat clearing from behind them.

Turning around Miyako, was greeted by tender sweet lips. Slowly getting out of shock, she kissed back. When broken apart, Ken spoke "That was just in case you forgot me."

They looked over at Sora's confused face. "Is there something I don't know . . . ?"

"Oh ya! I thought you knew . . . Ken and I have been dating for half a year."

"That is just too cute!" Sora exclaimed joyously, making the couple blush. "I shall leave you guys then . . . Have fuuuuuun!" Her last statement caused them to both turn crimson but soon their blush went away as they went to look for a private spot. (wink wink . . . The joy of childhood love and make out!)

Sora made her way over to the food table where two figures were conversating.

As she got closer she noticed that the two figures were quite the cuties. "Cody? . . . Davis?"

The two looked over at her and a smile was placed upon both their faces.

Daisuke Motamyia slicked his reddish-brown hair back and extended his arm to her. Winking, he replied in a casual voice "And who might you be?"

Sora could not help it but bust out laughing. When she stopped she spoke in a giggled voice, "It's me, you dork, Sora!"

Daisuke hugged her in greeting, laughing at his weak attempt to flirt. As if answering Sora's question, he replied "Sorry about that, ever since Kari had been 'off the market' I have been trying to find someone new."

Rolling her eyes in a state of total laughter, she turned her head towards Iori Hida. She smiled warmly. "Cody, wasn't it?"

Iori's beautiful green eyes widened as he blushed. Quickly he stared at the floor letting out a small "Hai" as Sora's answer.

Her eyes traveled from the top of Cody's silent light brown head towards Daisuke's warm eyes. "Did I do something wrong?" she whispered to him.

Whispering back he answered her question, "He has had a crush on you since before you left."

Smiling she shifted her eyes towards the young boy. _Sweet! He is just too cute! I bet when he grows older he will have girls coming for him to and fro. Just like Yama . . ._ _NO! No more thinking Yamato. _

Sora suddenly turned her head towards Daisuke. "Your sister isn't _here_, is she?"

Confused a bit by her question, he answered her. "She did not come with me. I doubt that she is here . . . I didn't tell her about the party."

Sora sighed out in relief. "Ok then . . . I'm going to go mingle. See ya, guys." Before she left she gave Iori a small kiss on the cheek, causing him to stare at her as she walked away.

"Great gal, ain't she?" asked Daisuke as he waved at her.

"Ya, great gal . . ." uttered out Iori, still colored by her actions. "Great gal, indeed."

* * *

After some time, Taichi's mother went off to run some errands. She made it clear that she wasn't coming back anytime soon. Knowing that, the teens in the party stared to loosen up. Every single one of person was in the mood to party. Music was blazing out huge speakers, people dancing off to its beats, everything seemed so right.

_Then why am I having this nagging feeling in the back of my head?_ Sora sat on one of the couches trying to figure out what was bothering her.

Suddenly a hand grasped her shoulder. Sora turned her head upwards to meet deep pools of soulful blue eyes.

"Are you alright?" Yamato asked.

She shrugged off his hand and smiled. "Ya, don't worry."

"Look Sora, We need to talk." He said to her in a tone so serious, it was nerve wrecking.

Raising her eyebrows, she replied. "Oh? What about?"

"I think you know what about." _I need to tell her that I have not forgotten her, that she is still the center of my world and my mind. I need to tell her . . . I love her._

"Ok." Sora followed him in silence, lost in her thoughts._ Sure he doesn't care for me anymore, but does he have to tell me to my face? I am not so sure I will be able to contain my tears if I hear it from him!_ Unknowingly she bumped into him as he came to a halt.

Rubbing her face in embarrassment, she sat on a bed. He had led her into Taichi's bedroom, which apparently was sound-proof for she heard no music.

"Look Sora, I need to tell you the truth . . . I still care for you, I am still your _friend _after all." He spilled his words with a smile. _I have to use 'friend' in order to not scare her._

_Is that all I am to him? A friend? Well . . . I guess it is better than nothing . . . I hope . . ._ "I care for you too, Matt. I am glad we are friends. I would not have it any other way."

His smiled faltered as her point got across to him but continued anyway "The thing is . . . there is more truth behind _that_ truth . . . Sora . . . I-"

Yamato was cut off by the loud sound of a door slamming open.

Sora looked over to the last person she wanted to see, standing at the doorway.

"Jun??" Yamato's voice went across the room.

Jun's eyes sparkled at the sound of her name. Excitingly, she ran towards him. Sitting next to him, she wrapped her bony arm around his slightly muscular one.

"I have been looking all over for you! Let's go dance!"

Yamato looked nervously over at Sora's blank expression. "I didn't know you were invited." He said shifting his gaze to Jun's oily face.

"No, but my brother is here so I guess that makes _me_ a guest." She smirked at Sora. "Now, as I said before, let's go dance! Or is it that I have to DRAG you there?" Yamato's face went slightly pale. "Well???"

Sighing in defeat, he followed Jun as she took lead to the living room.

"I have to go to the bathroom" Sora excused herself as she head out of the room herself.

Yamato looked back at the door were Sora entered through and thought to himself. _At least I can be her friend. _

* * *

In the bathroom, tears trailed down Sora's rosy cheeks. Angry at herself, she began yelling out. Knowing she would not be heard, (Damn that damned stereo system in the living room) she spilled out all her feelings.

"I shouldn't be crying! I should be happy that I can at least be friends with him! He is such an idiot! I know he got over me but I still can't believe he is with Jun?!?!?! Why can't he still love me! I love him! I LOVE HIM!" Sora clamped her delicate hands over her cheery lips "I love him . . . have I really become that . . . _pathetic_?"

A voice in her head spoke to her. _'Yes dear, you are pathetic'_

_Why would you say that?_

'_You are pathetic because you still love him even though you know he is not going to return the feeling.'_

_But maybe he could . . . in the future, right?_

'_No, my dear. It is time to let him go.'_

_Fine then, I will._

Sora wiped her face clean while trying to push her feelings to the deepest part of her heart. Knowing she could not forget the love she had for him, she tried suppressing it. Unknowingly to her, those feelings were not to stay there for long . . .

She walked out the door, back to the party, mind away from Yamato. _Now . . . time to have some fun. _

* * *

"Ya ta, ta ta, ta HEY! Ya ta, ta ta, ta HEY!" Taichi yelled out leading the conga line, with maracas in his hands. The lamp shade placed over his head and the coconut bra wrapped around his chest made him seem as though he was drunk.

Sora and Yamato were sitting on the couch, trying their hardest to forget their feelings and acting like friends.

"What did he have?" Yamato asked using small talk.

"Nothing but a few cups of fruit punch . . . " Sora replied slowly.

Sweatdrop

Tai came around from across the room to get to them, people trialing behind him.

"Come on guys! Join in our little _fiesta_!"

Yamato and Sora looked at each other and at the same time agreed. "Alright."

Sora went behind Iori who was the last person in the line. Her smooth hands crept over his tiny shoulders as a blush worked out on his face. Sora was having too much fun to notice how tense the poor boy was.

Suddenly, she stiffened up as masculine hands cupped each of her slender hips. Without turning her head she glanced back at the blonde figure. She smiled to herself, but then lost it a bit as she felt his hands grasp onto her tightly. She turned to see Jun clinging herself so tightly to Yamato's waist, he was turning blue! Not knowing what to do, she went back to her following.

Yamato tried to shake off Jun but failed to do so. He didn't try to pry her off with his hands for he liked the feeling of Sora between them. (His hands . . . ADUH!) Not knowing what to do, he turned to yell at her but just then he felt the line stop. This sudden action caused him to bump into Sora causing her to fall onto Iori. Iori then started a chain reaction which ended up at Tai. Right before Tai was hit he sensed something so he turned around. Big mistake.

"DOMINOES!!!"

CRASH! SMASH! BREAK!

The music stopped as everyone froze in their place. Tai had just broken his mother's priceless china collection.

* * *

"That was fun." Yamato exclaimed in a sarcastic voice.

"I know . . ." Tai replied, sighing. "My mother is going to KILL me!"

After Tai broke the china collection everyone went out running through the doors and towards their cars, either that or hitched rides for those who had.

The only ones that were left standing were Mimi, Tai, Sora, and Yamato. Hikari and Takeru were still there but didn't help in with the cleaning. They cuddled in each others arms as they watched the rest tidy up.

After some time, the apartment almost back to its original composition, Mimi and Sora had to leave.

"We have to leave now."

"But Mimi, it is only 12:00. You have only been here for like . . . 12 hours!" Tai whined at her. (Everyone: AWW!)

"But how are you going to get home?" Yamato cut in.

"Don't worry, we got a taxi." Sora answered smiling at him. (Uhhh . . . they do have Taxi's in Japan . . . right? Oh well! If not then in my story there are Taxis!)

They said there goodbyes and they were off. Before leaving Mimi turned to Tai, "Tomorrow, drive by my house and drop off our suitcases."

"Ok then, Bye gals!"

With the door closing, Tai and Yamato got back to cleaning. When they finished they sat at the table while discussing.

Looking over at Hikari and Takeru, Yamato asked Tai a question. "Are you ok with Kari going out with my brother?"

Taichi looked back at where the two love birds were settled and sighed. "Yes . . . I think. Well at least she is not with Davis!"

Takeru had one arms resting on the couch rest and the other rapped around Hikari's body. Her head was resting on his shoulder with her shapely legs on the couch. Takeru's head was on hers slightly kissing it. Both of them were fast asleep. (Come on people: AWWW!!!)

"Well, I am sorry I have to break them apart, but we have to leave." Yamato stood up and walked towards the two to wake Takeru.

When they awoke, Hikari went to bed but not before giving Takeru a slightly passion-filled kiss. With a dazed grin on his face he turned to Yamato. "I'll be waiting in the car so you can drop me off at Mom's house." With that he was out the door.

Yamato turned to follow him until Tai spoke up making him stop in his tracks.

"The girls have gotten hot . . . I was thinking . . ." Tai paused in the middle of his thought as if waiting for Yamato to say something.

"What were you thinking?"

"Uhh . . . Never mind. I'll tell you later."

"Ok, see ya." Yamato replied in a slightly confused voice. He walked towards the door and was out. A minute later he was gone, engine roaring down the street. (He has a nice car! He is a freakin' star! Duh he has to have nice wheels! Oh and ya . . . Yama drove to Tai's house but they left to the airport to pick Mimi and Sora up in Tai's rust bucket.)

Taichi plopped onto his bed and lay there. _What a beauty . . . a whiny beauty . . . my beauty._

* * *

Far away from Tai's apartment were two girls.

Sora was sleeping over Mimi's house while her mother got their place ready.

"Sora?" Mimi looked over at her friend, who was staring blankly out the window.

Sora turned her head slowly from the darkened sky and looked at Mimi's questioning face. "What is it?"

Mimi stood from the chair she was sitting on and started to pace, hands nervously entangling with each other as if were keeping a secret.

"I have to tell you something . . . you see . . . I have feelings for one of our guy friends . . . and I think he likes me too. But I can't tell you who he is until I a sure about my feelings . . . What do you think? Are you mad?"

Sora didn't look the least bit surprised and had a menacing look on her face. _Finally Mimi realized her feelings for Tai. This is going to be so sweet. I have to get them together._

"Sora?"

"Oh . . . uhh . . . you know what? I think it is wonderful. I promise to help you get him. No matter what! That is what a best friend is for you know. And why would I be mad? When you are ready to tell me, then you will." _Tai is so going to owe me for this. _

Mimi smiled at her friend knowing she could trust in her words_. I knew that Sora was going to want to help . . . Sigh. . . His goofy grin . . . His crazy hair . . . His hot body. . . Hmm . . . _

"Now that that's over with let's go to sleep, Pinky." Sora exclaimed breaking Mimi from her train of thought.

"Very funny, CC!" Mimi yelled back. (AHAHAH! CC . . . that is sooooo subliminal! Ask and I might tell you what it means!)

A second later the lights were off and the two settled into their own bed.

The first day was over with the same last thought going across everyone's mind.

_And so it begins . . . _

* * *

**A/N:** I have to, again, apologize for the long wait. I knew that I should have written this thing sooner but I didn't really have anything planned for this chappy. You see, the title to my story is the main plot and I have yet to put a dent in that. It is true that it is going to be hell for my favorite couple but don't worry . . . in the end it will all turn out. Remember . . . this is a Sour Candy! (Don't know what that is? My own term! Look in my profile!) Please forgive me and continue reading this story . . . **no matter what happens.**

**Reviewers Response:**

**Tati:** Awesome? My story? Naw . . . HAHA! Well I know I was supposed to write this during the summer but I don't know . . . and with school and what not . . . Sigh! Oh and you can tell, The part with Jun walking in . . . that was your idea! PROPS!! HAHA! Thanks for that! That gave me things to write about! I hope you liked this chappy!! Thanks for reviewing!!

**Aino Yuy aka Usagi-Hater:** Oh you! Put those eyebrows down! I appreciate your words. They were like a slap in the face! Now, before you start to think that I am angry, let me explain . . . Your words were like a wake up call. I realized that I was being way too modest. I hate when people are like that . . . The funny things is, I never realized that it was possible for me to be like that. I thank you very much for that. But one thing is true is that part of me tells me I am a worthless "author". HAHA! That will never go away, but I suppress it. I thank you ever so much for your honesty! There should be more people like you around. ï 


	4. The Date from Hell

**A/N:** Uhh. Ya. I updated. To think that the last time I actually updated this story was in . . . September, if I'm not mistaken. Wow. That was quite a while ago. I feel horrible about that. I must cry. ; w ;

So anyways. Here is the chapter you've all been waiting for. I'm pretty sure you are going to hate me for this. It had to be done. For the sake of the story, I mean. It will come out a happy ending. That, my friends, you may be sure of.

**Chapter 4: The Date from Hell**

Yamato woke up with a start. His pools of pure navy shooting open in fear. Drenched in sweat from his nightmare, he slowly sat up on his bed. While taking in deep raspy breathes, he tried to recall what he had dreamt.

In his dream, he was being chased by a devilish looking clown (shudder) with stiff spiky dark orange-pink hair and extremely crusty thin lips. The clown was dressed in a school girl outfit and a shirt that sported the words "The Wolves." On the clowns forehead was a large deeply scarred "J". The clown looked down upon him with menacing brown eyes as she chased after him and eventually caught up with his pace. When catching him, she turned him around to face her bony smile. Her thin, choppy nails dug deep into his skin making him bleed. Then without warning, she dipped down catching his lips with her cold ones. Her breathe tasted worse then death itself, her decaying tongue feeling the inside of his sweet mouth. Tears stung his eyes as she consumed him, praying for someone to save him. Slowly, he felt his body shutting down, losing its soul. All hope was lost, dragging him into an endless pool of despair. Then he awoke.

"I can't believe the date's this Saturday." Sighing, he dropped his head to his bare chiseled chest. "Why the fuck did I agree to the damn date! I mean . . . The picture isn't _that_ important." he yelled out to no one, as he lifted his head up. His body quivered from both disbelief and rage. "If she asks to kiss me . . ." he trailed off, balling his fist tightly at the mere thought. "That is it. The date is off."

Quickly Yamato stood from his bed and walked in pounding steps to the phone. It was around noon, so he knew Jun would be awake. Next to his phone was his old school bag. The simple blue carrier was stuffed full of love letters from his high school fans and admirers. He pulled out one of the many perfumed letters that Jun had given and dialed her number.

"Jun here and speaking!" came an annoyingly chirpy voice from the phone's mouth piece.

Yamato ignored her sickly sweet greeting and went straight to the point. "You know what? The date is off. That picture means nothing to me."

"MATTIE-POO? Is that you my love? You are calling _me_! Oh, what a day!" Jun seemed to completely ignore his screaming, her immensely perky voice filled with glee. Just his voice distracted her from what he needed to tell her.

"Didn't you hear me, you retarded cunt? I said the date is off. Do what you want with the picture! It is none of my concern now." Yamato stop yelling as he heard silence. Suddenly he was taken aback by the sound of wild laughter. His anger rose to a new level, as the loud outburst slowly began to boil his blood.

"What the fuck are you laughing at!" He barked through the phone.

The laughter died down as Jun struggled to speak. She began breathing in slowly to calm down. In a giggly voice, she replied, "You my dear. Do you honestly think that the picture is the only thing I have?"

Yamato was thoroughly confused. "What so you mean? Explain yourself!" he demanded.

"Come over my house and I will show you. You know where I live, it is written all over my letters . . . Oh and trust me . . . you do want to see what I have." She chuckled menacingly before hanging up on him.

Yamato stared at his phone, bewildered by her speech. _What could she possibly have that is worse than the picture? _

He shook his head slowly and walked towards his bedroom. _I don't know what it is but I am going to find out._ With that last thought running through his mind, he got dressed and was out the door, keys in his hand, and determination racing through his body.

* * *

Mimi lay on her bed dreamingly thinking about _him._ Her lazy eyes widened as she heard a loud screech coming from the front of her house. Seconds later there was a loud knock at the door. Sighing softly, she sat up and tossed her feet over to reach the floor.

She stood from her comfortable position on her bed and walked towards the front door. "Coming!" she replied, her voice echoing through the empty house.

On opening the door she was blinded by the sight of bushy brown hair. An impatient Taichi was waiting at her door step, stupidly scratching his head. His back was facing the door way as he stared onto the lawn. A pile of heavy bags sat still on the front porch flooring which Mimi recognized to her suitcases.

Turning slowly, Tai let his hand drop swiftly to his side. He smiled at her as he entered the house. "Hey Meems, here's your suitcases." Bundling the packages in his arms he asked. "Is Sora here too?"

Mimi tilted her head slightly as if trying to concentrate on his question. "I haven't seen her since she left this morning . . ." After a few moments pause she replied. "You can just leave her bags in my room."

"Sure thing Meems!" he agreed. Walking towards her room he dropped the heavy load of black and pink bags on the floor of Mimi's room. He stretched, hands reaching to the sky and let out a profound yawn. He made his way to her bed and lay down on her soft mattress, eyes dropping to a close and then went completely silent.

Mimi had followed him but paused as he shifted comfortably on her sheets. _Why is he just laying there? _Light snoring came from Taichi's resting body. His strong chest was rising and falling in a slow heavy pace. _Well that answers my question. _She rolled her eyes in exasperation._ Hmmm . . . why is he so tired? I wonder . . ._ She slowly creped towards his sleeping body. Upon reaching him, she shook his shoulders slightly.

Taichi's eyes shot open as he abruptly sat up. "I DIDN'T DO IT! IT WAS KARI! I SWEAR!" he yelled out accusingly, arms flailing about like wild snakes. He quickly calmed down upon hearing Mimi's soft giggles.

"Tai? What _are_ you doing here?" she asked after stopping her laughter. Her eyes were glittered with amusement.

Taichi looked up at her with a soft expression on his face. His forehead wrinkled in thought as he spoke. "Am I bothering you? Cause I can leave . . ."

Mimi blinked in confusion. After registering his reply she held her hands up. "Oh no! You can stay, but just answer my question."

"Well . . ." he started as he leaned back against the backboard of the bed. "You know yesterday . . . when we were at my house? Well ya, my mom found her broken china collection . . ." he lifted his hands to rest against the back of his head. "Let's just say I didn't get any sleep last night."

Mimi was not in the least surprised. _Duh. Anyone would be mad if someone broke their valuables. I know I would! What a dork._ She kept the thought to herself as she glanced it him with an obvious look on her face. Then it hit her. "But why aren't you home _now_?"

A grim look spread across Tai's relaxed face. "I am scared to go back . . . You have never seen my mom when she's angry . . ." He hesitated for a second then continued. "Trust me . . . It is not a pretty sight." He shuddered slightly, holding his arms in the process.

Mimi couldn't help but laugh. "I'll let you sleep then. I'll call Sora to tell her to pick up her things." She turned from him and walked towards her door. She turned the knob and looked back to rest her eyes on his peaceful drifting body.

A small "thank you" escaped Tai's lips as his eyes fell gently to a close. Mimi stood there for a few moments, deep in thought. _Should I ask him? . . . No, never mind._ Shaking her head, she placed a smile on her face and rolled her eyes before closing the door. "Sweet dreams," was the last thing that came through the door.

* * *

Yamato parked in front of Jun's lawn and walked towards the front door. He pounded his fist loudly on the rough mahogany, impatience not improving his mood. Yamato's insides twisted and turned as he thought of all the possible things she could blackmail him with. Whatever it was, he knew he wasn't prepared for it.

"Come in." came a seductive voice from the other side of the plank wood.

Yamato open the door slowly, as if trying unsure whether he was doing to right thing coming in. Almost instantly, thin arms wrapped around his neck in a tight hug. He pushed the figure back causing them to fall on the floor. Jun stood up as if nothing had happened.

"Follow me." She said in the same seductive tone. It gave Yamato shivers that ran all through his body. _She is definitely a psycho._

As he trailed behind her, he glanced at the photos that adorned the walls. He halted in front of a large family picture. It could have not been more than 3 years old. His eyes glanced around from the mother to the father to a smiling Daisuke and finally landed on the only other figure that was in the picture. _Where's Jun?_

The foreign girl standing next to Daisuke had her shoulders back and full of pride in her stance. She had a smile of pure joy across her oval face. Her healthy bright orange-pink hair fell down her shoulders and seemed to sway despite the fact that she was standing completely still. Her eyes sparkled, her almost flawless skin shone, and her body was delicately curved. She seemed happy.

Yamato didn't notice Jun standing next to him, with a look of sheer disgust in her eyes. "That was me, back when I was fat." Her voice crackled with hate. "I knew you would have never looked at me if I were like that. Now look at me!" Jun twirled her stick body around, her stiff spiked hair almost hitting him. "I made myself better for you, my love."

A pang of guilt hit Yamato's stomach. _She used to be so pretty and happy back then. I bet she was even sane! Now look at her . . . I can't blame myself for what happened . . . But the why do I feel like it's my fault?_

Jun grabbed his arm, pulling him away from the picture. His thought about the portrait broke as he remembered why he was there in the first place. Stopping, he turned her around to face him.

"What is it that you have that would possibly make me want to go out with you?" Yamato asked narrowed eyes filled with suspicion.

Jun's eyes sparkled a bit before dragging him to her room. "Don't you worry, my dear, you will soon find out! I know that what I have proves to me that you _do_ love me!"

Yamato's eyes filled with confusion. _What is she talking about?_

Jun sat him down on her bed toward the right where her television stood. She smiled. "I'll be right back!" she commented as she jetted out the door. A few moments later Jun came back with a black tape.

The tape had no labels. It looked slightly overused as if it was to tear from watching it too much. The air of confusion rang all through the room. Yamato blinked.

"Let me put it on for you." she pushed the tape into her VCR that sat conveniently under her television. Pressing the play button, she stepped back to observe Yamato.

Then the tape began to play.

A look of pure horror came over his handsome face as he wrinkled his forehead in disbelief. His eyes were cold concrete and wide with confusion. His body tensed up as though he had turned to stone. His throat became dry, mouth wide open, twisted in a silent, horrified frown. He could not believe his eyes. The things said on the tape made no sense to him. When it stopped, Jun cautiously stepped in front of him.

"What do you say now?" she asked knowing his answer. A small knowing smirk clung to her fish bone face.

Yamato dropped his head down to his chest as if in defeat. "I'll pick you up on Saturday." He replied in a deadly whisper.

Jun smirked at him as he got up and followed her to the door. Yamato stepped out the house and swiftly ran to his car. Slamming the car door he jammed his foot against the gas pedal and sped off.

Jun placed a crooked smile on her face matching the evil glint in her eyes. Closing her front door, she slowly leaned against it. _Mr. Ishida . . . your mine . . ._

_**Saturday**_

Yamato, dressed in gloomy outfit, came up to Jun's front door. A wave of nausea swept over his body as he knocked his knuckled upon the wood. He swallowed whatever was trapped in his throat as he tried to calm down. A few moments passed by as he stood facing the closed the door. A strike of hope ran through his mind as he thought that maybe, just maybe, she wasn't home.

Then the door opened. All hope was shattered as the image of Jun, in very little clothes appeared in front of him. Needless to say, she was very unappealing to the eyes. He grimaced as she looked him, up and down, an unpleasantly suggestive smile spreading across her caked face.

She turned from him to lock the door and then walked towards his car. She cleared her throat when she saw he wasn't moving. Wincing a bit, he made his way to the driver's seat of his Convertible. Jun gave out an exasperated sigh as she opened the passenger door and slipped inside.

Yamato started the car, his hands shaking from both nervousness and anger. When he found his voice he turned his head towards her. "Where do you want to go first?" he asked, keeping his voice as calm as he could possibly manage, his face completely deprived of any emotion.

Jun lifted one of her hands and placed it over her mouth, her index finger tapping her over-glossed lower lip. The other hand made its way towards her elbow as she held herself there, deep in thought.

"Let's see . . . Why don't we go eat! I always wanted to go to _Le Petite Cafe_!"

Yamato's eyes widened. _That was the restaurant I promised to take Sora for our first official date . . . _His face fell as he saddened at the thought. Jun looked at his deep frown changed her mind.

"On second thought, we don't we just go to McDonalds?" she rushed hesitantly. _If he is going to be sad the whole time I will **never** get my kiss. Unless . . . _Her face turned into a menacing smile. A plotting glint sparkled in her narrowed eyes.

Yamato forehead wrinkled at her sudden change. What confused him even more was the expression her face took. "Alright . . ." He turned his face back to the road, his car swerving around to drive towards their destination. _I wonder what she's thinking . . ._

* * *

Sora walked down the path that lead to the movie theater, bags in her hand. She had been shopping at the mall all Saturday, buying things for her mother and herself. _Might as well see what movies are playing while I'm here . . . _

As she turned the corner, walking towards the theater, she sighted two familiar figures. She froze in place, but quickly regained herself from the shock as she backed away from them. She hit the corner of the wall and turned to hide behind it. _Matt and Jun? How could I forget! Their . . . date. No! Remember what Tai said. It's not a real date. Just remember. _(During the ride from the airport Tai said the "date" that was going to go on was nothing more than a hangout. He couldn't talk about it because of Jun's blackmail.)

Sora stood behind the corner, letting the darkening of the sky consume her. She decided to spy on them to see if the date was true or not. Quietly she began to observe.

* * *

Yamato and Jun came out of the movie theater where they just saw some romantic comedy. Jun was hoping it would set the mood, failing to notice the disgust Yamato felt towards her. Throughout the whole date he had been cold and disconnected from the world. The only thing on his mind was the tape. _How did I get like that?_

Jun dragged Yamato to one of the benches that surrounded the big water fountain set in front of the theater. It was conveniently placed in the middle as a center piece for the mall.

Jun sat down patting the bench with her boney hand. She had a strange glint in her eyes, as if suggesting things that Yamato didn't have the stomach to think about. Gloomily, he sat down letting her have her way with him. _I don't care what she does . . . as long as she doesn't kiss me._

* * *

Sora stood there, eyes watching them like a hawk. She was carefully hidden behind the corner, her legs hurting for standing so stiffly. She could not hear what they were saying, so she concentrated on their body language.

From what Sora had been observing, she could tell Yamato was having a terrible time. He had miserable expression carved in his face and looked as though he would rather be in a gay bar than with Jun. This thought had brought a smile to her face. Quickly, it turned into a pondering frown. _But why then? Why did he agree to go with her? If he really didn't want to he would have never agreed to go . . . even if it is a hang-out. _

These questions had her rattling her brain. She stopped and stiffened up as she saw Jun rap herself around Yamato. She bit her lip from crying out. _What is she doing!?_

* * *

Jun came up close to Yamato's ear. "Kiss me." She breathed out in a low whisper.

The air of the theater frosted over. Slowly the sky began to darken into a deeper shade of gray. Angry clouds were looming overhead as if threatening to let go of their tears. The pair of teenagers sat stiffly on the stone bench.

"No." Yamato simply replied. "I'm not going to kiss you." He twisted his body away from her. Slowly, he began to stand up form his position.

"Sit." Jun hissed at him. No way was she going to be made a fool of. She snaked her hands around his tensed arm and pulled him close to her. "There is no way I'm going to let you leave. Remember that I still have the tape." He shifted uncomfortably in her grasp.

Yamato didn't have a chance to speak as she shoved herself on him. Her flaky lips covered his soured frown. It was enough to make him slightly gag. His face paled over several shades until she let go.

* * *

Sora stood there her face twisted in rough emotions. _What the hell does Jun think she is doing? I can't believe she just kissed him! _

As Yamato began to recover from the unpleasant shock, Jun huffed out loudly. She began to yell at his swaying figure. Her disappointment to his reaction had her escalating her voice.

Sora automatically stretched out her neck to hear her ranting. Try as she might, Jun's word could not be heard, no clearer than the sky itself.

Shesighed in defeat. Lowly, she whispered to herself. "The look on his face . . . was that disgust?" her forehead wrinkled in thought.

Sora looked down from them and bit her nail. Confused concentration was concreted on her face. "If he didn't want to come with her . . . If he didn't want to kiss her . . . then why?"

Her thoughts were shortly stopped by eerie silence. _Jun stopped screaming?_ Sora looked up to the gloomy pair and stared.

"What the hell is going on?"

* * *

Jun looked up at him, evil overcoming her eyes. "You have no idea what could happen with that tape if you don't do as I say."

Yamato looked over at her fear overtaking his face. He knew he had to but he just couldn't bring himself to kiss her. At least, kiss her the way she wanted to be kissed.

"I want you to kiss me. Kiss me long and hard. I want to suffocate in your aroma! Let me feel all the passion that is in your very soul! Do it . . ." her voice turned deadly, "Or I will show the world what is in that tape." She paused for a second and then added a minor detail. "I'll show your precious Sora."

With that last remark Yamato's face to gravely serious. "Fine." He agreed. "But, if I don't get that tape I'll come after you. If Sora sees that tape, I'll kill you."

Wearing a seductive smile she stood in front of him. She placed her hands one his knees and acted as if he hadn't said a word. "Whatever you say, love." Her voice was full of excitement. The man of her dreams was going to kiss her. Not only that but kiss her like she had always wanted and more. Oh so much more.

Yamato dipped his head towards Jun's lips, silently praying of life after death. His heart was pounding hard in his chest as if trying to escape from his cage. _I can't do this. I can't kiss her like she wants._

Then it hit him. _Sora. _Slowly Yamato deepened the kiss. Sora was the one he was kissing. Sora was the one he was holding. Sora was the one he loved.

Jun's excitement grew to a new level as she felt Yamato, the real Yamato, caress her as if he cared. She shoved her tongue to his mouth. Jun groaned out in disappointment as all she tasted was his pearly whites.

It was then that Yamato pulled away from her. His eyes widened as he let go. The dreamy look in her eyes made him queasy. _I did not just . . . _The thought was much too hideous to finish. He couldn't move. All he could do was stare at the only person that could break him. _Never. Never again. _

_

* * *

_

Sora could not believe what she just saw. She could feel her eyes start to water, her heart shattering into a million little pieces. She blinked a few times letting her warm tears form shimmering paths down her rosy cheeks. She shook her head furiously as if trying to wake up from this nightmare.

Sora stopped and let out a hushed whisper, her eyes widening with each syllable. "Ya . . . ma . . . to . . ." she continued to cry silently.

Picking up her bags with her shaky arms she ran, away for them. She ran and ran and just kept running, losing all sense of direction. Her legs were burning and her arms hurt from the weight she was carrying but she did not stop. Eventually she collapsed. Sitting up slowly, she cried burying her face in her soft hands.

"Why Matt, WHY!" Sora yelled out. The realization of her losing Yamato hit her hard. Up until now, she didn't realize how much he had meant to her. Never in a million years did she think she would feel this kind of sorrow for the love of her life. At the moment all she could feel was pain and betrayal.

Slowly drops of rain fell from the sky. Mother Nature was crying for her. Sora slowly calmed down as she began to feel the rain soak through her shirt. Lifting her head towards the darkening sky, she closed her eyes, letting stifled sobs vibrate at her throat. The small drops trailed down her face as if washing away her tears, her hurt, her pain. She knew she was getting soaked but did not move. The rain eventually consumed her making her part of its wonder.

Slowly Sora stood from where she was kneeling, all feelings gone, and picked up her bags. She walked home, numbness consuming her very being. No thoughts traveled in to her mind as she walked through the rain. Unconsciously, she smiled, a look of death glinting in her beautiful eyes. Her mind was shut down, blank and empty. She kept on smiling.

**A/N:** Well what do you think? I hope you guys are too mad. -; It wasn't as bad as I expected it to be. Well. You all knew what to do. Please review. 3

**Reviewers Response**

**Crazyamzy - **Oh yay. One person that actually like the author writing back to them. Haha. I love using "dots" but lately I've been cutting down. -.-; We should start some kind of Insane Typers Club or something. XD I do live the whole Ken/Yolie pairing. I think it's one of the most innocent adorable couple out there. You can't help but love them. :3 Thanks for reviewing. 333

**Armitage - **I'm happy you like! - I just thought that adding Iori's crush to the story as some kind of childlike affection I see around my neck of the woods. XD You know what? That is actually a good idea. I'm am so going to have to set them up for something spontaneous like that. ;D I updated . . . Not as soon as I would have hoped though. LOL. Thanks for reviewing. 3

**Theladyknight - **Nice to know that it gave you a laugh! - You know I had to add Jun walking in. What kind of twisted story would this be without disappointment? LOL. Thanks for reviewing. 3

**JyoumiBloodGang -** Think what you want to think. Whatever makes you feel better, hun. Thanks for reviewing.

**Tati - **Dude! I'm glad you approve! You flatter me all too much you know. LOL. I did end up fininshing this chapter. Though it did take me 6 months to continue. I hate myself now. D: Haha. Thanks for reviewing! 3 3 3

**Yvonne - **Happy to know that you like this story. Yamato does seem slack. If it were in real life he would have already gone into Sora's pants. -.-; Thanks for reviewing. 3

**SaiYuri -** Oh man chica! I am so glad you liked it! I know that this chapter has token forever but I hope you still read fanfics . . . . ; Tai in a coconut bra is all too sexy man! Seriously. I love him and his hen. (Inside joke. I have Macarena show you the picture. It'll crack you up. XD) Well, young grasshopper. You have to choose between the sporks or patience. But I am willing to bet that the sporks were quickly chosen months ago. O.O Thanks for reviewing! You're the best! 333

Post Script: And about the CC thing . . . I'll explain that to you when I get the chance. I don't feel like explaining it to everyone. LOL.

**Jyoura-Crip - **Koumi. Haha. Wait till next chapter. -.-; Glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing, yo. 3

**Cherryblossom Sky - **Damn you. Because of your comment last month I got my lazy ass up and actually started to write again. Thank you ever so much:heart: Iori's crush is one part that I love in the story. It will eventually mean something later but at that time I just think it's cute. XD Jun. Wait till the end. It will turn around. This chapter sort of showed her differently, if you catch my drift. LOL. I am happy to know that you believe in my and my story. :3 Sora and Yamato are going to be stubborn thoughtout most of the story. It's meant to be that way. Haha. They'll have their moments though. That they will. – Wink wink – One of the best? I love that! Thanks for reviewing! 333

Oh and thank you **crazyamzy**, **theladyknight**, **BrnttsDoItBest**, **rosie**, and some other people for helping me out with the names!

3 - 11 - 05


End file.
